La Niebla de las Ánimas
by Angel Luckovich
Summary: Un pequeño descuida le cuesta a Takao el tener una condena eterna.


Saludos, este es un fic ya algo viejo, bueno más bien un one shot que hice con la intención de tratar de ser escritora de suspenso o terror XD, espero que lo disfruten.

* * *

**La niebla de las ánimas**

- Espero que todo haya quedado claro- expresó el señor Dickenson mirando al grupo de chicos.

- Tan claro como el agua, señor- respondió Takao con su energía y dinamismo único.

Como parte de una serie de actividades para la restauración de la BBA; los chicos habían decidido formar parte de varias actividades. Entre ellas pequeñas competencias que se realizaran en zonas alejadas de la ciudad. Justo en ese momento habían repasado la ruta, el hospedaje y las actividades para la competencia de ese fin de semana. Dado las condiciones del clima que se habían estado presentando, los chicos no podrían hacer el recorrido en un solo autobús. Al contrario, luego de unos 45 minutos o una hora de viaje tendrían que bajar y caminar alrededor de unos 20 minutos. Por eso el señor Dickenson les había pedido en esa reunión llevar lo mínimo para evitar cualquier tipo de complicación.

A la mañana siguiente, los 7 miembros del equipo G-Revolution, se hicieron presentes en las instalaciones de la BBA. Abordaron el autobús e iniciaron con la primera parte del viaje.

- Creo que dormiré un rato, de todos modos tenemos 45 minutos por acá- dijo Takao.

- No creo que debas, nadie va a cargar con tu trasero dormido si llegamos al punto de transbordo- reprochó Hiromi.

- Olvídalo, ya se durmió- indicó el jefe.

- Ni siquiera yo tengo sueño- terminó por decir Daichi mientras los demás asentían y disfrutaban del panorama.

Al estar en las afueras de la ciudad, y con 38 minutos de viaje, los chicos comenzaron a ver como poco a poco las condiciones climáticas cambiaban. La lluvia iba aumentando y la niebla se hacía cada vez más espesa.

- No me gusta como se ve esto- Max expresó y el resto asintió.

- Será mejor que cuando nos bajemos lo hagamos todos juntos y no perdamos rastro- sugirió Rei y todos estuvieron de acuerdo.

Diez minutos más tarde llegaron al punto del transbordo. Todos tomaron sus bultos y demás cosas que llevaran y bajaron del autobús. Bueno casi todos, Takao aún dormía cómodamente en el asiento trasero.

- Jovencito, muchacho, hey chico, despierta-

- ¿Eh? ¿Qué hora es? ¿Ya llegamos?- preguntó adormilado el chico de pelo azul.

- Tus compañeros se fueron hace cinco minutos será mejor que te des prisa y les alcances- el chofer del autobús le dijo.

- ¿QUÉ? Eso es injusto, ¿por qué no me esperaron? ¡RAYOS!- expresó Takao molesto mientras tomaba sus cosas y bajaba.

Comenzó a caminar en medio de la niebla. Lo cual se le dificultaba mucho, no veía a ninguna persona en el camino, lo cual a la vez le preocupaba ya que el señor Dickenson había dicho que habría trabajadores en la vía. Se detuvo por un momento, necesitaba tomar un respiro y reacomodarse. Tal vez el haber bajado tan aprisa le había hecho sentirse así… con miedo, angustia y una sensación extraña en su pecho. Detestaba admitirlo pero en ese momento estaba bastante asustado.

- De acuerdo Takao, respira y tranquilízate, se supone que es una carretera, camina directo y saldrás, no hay problema alguno- se dijo así mismo e inicio su marcha.

- ¡Quiero tu cuerpo!- se escuchó decir una voz- Tu juventud, tu vida, lo quiero todo-

- ¿Quién anda ahí? Chicos si es una broma por haberme quedado dormido, realmente lo siento- susurró Takao, estaba realmente asustado.

- No es una broma, ¡ESTE SERÁ MI NUEVO CUERPO!- gritó la voz

Un estruendo se sintió a través del cuerpo de Takao. Quedó inmóvil en medio de la nada, dejó caer sus cosas y repentinamente se desplomó. Cayó rápida y fugazmente, fueron instantes en los que dejó de sentir su cuerpo, en los que dejó de sentir el calor de la vida.

- ¿Qué diablos?- se cuestiona el chico al ver su cuerpo que se levantaba en medio de la niebla.

- Bienvenido- suscita una voz detrás de él.

- ¿Bienvenido? ¿A dónde? ¿Qué sucede?- cuestiona confundido.

- A la niebla de las ánimas, tu cuerpo acaba de ser ocupado por uno de los nuestros, o alguien que solía pertenecer a nosotros- explica ella dejando mostrar su rostro, el rostro de una jovencita.

- ¿Niebla de las ánimas? – pregunta retóricamente, viendo con desesperación como su cuerpo se aleja y se acerca a sus amigos.

- Lamento que esto te sucediera, él ahora ocupara tu lugar en el mundo de los vivos- explica ella- si deseas regresar a ese mundo… tendrás que esperar a que la niebla de las ánimas pueda volver a aparecer.

- No, yo quiero… yo… yo quiero regresar, quiero mi cuerpo- dice el chico mirando a sus amigos partir y su cuerpo sonreír… el cuerpo que hace tan sólo unos minutos le pertenecía.

- Ya no puedes, tenemos que regresar…el próximo año si lo deseas con todo tu ser puede que obtengas un cuerpo- menciona ella y se dispone a hacerse una con la niebla.

- Pero quiero mi cuerpo- reprocha el chico.

- Nunca nadie ha logrado obtener su cuerpo de vuelta, por eso nuestra única intención es regresar al mundo de los vivos sin importar cómo- explica ella- No nos importa el cómo hacerlo, porque otro ser tuvo la maldad de ponernos en este estado…-

- Pero…-

- Si piensas de esa forma, estarás condenado como yo- le dice y lo mira directamente a los ojos- Esperé 10 años por mi verdadero cuerpo y mi cobardía de atacar a otra persona ha hecho que ya tenga 123 años en esta niebla, en esta rutina…

- 123…- susurra el chico.

- Así que será mejor que te resignes…- concluye ella y se desvanece en la niebla.

El chico peliazul se mantiene allí un rato, estático, no quiere aceptar su destino. No quiere pensar que ya nunca más verá a sus amigos, pero ya era tarde. Su cuerpo se había marchado, esa ánima le había arrebatado por completo su presencia humana. Ahora su espíritu permanecería allí, hasta el día en que tuviera el corazón de apagar la esencia de alguien, hasta el día en que pudiera matar a alguien…

- ¿Cuántos años han pasado ahora?- cuestiona a la joven que se encuentra a su lado.

- Para mí son 235 años… tú ya sumas 112 años- replica ella.

- Nunca tuve el valor- suscita y esconde lo que aparenta ser una lágrima.

- Es mejor estar condenados a vagar en este mundo a condenarnos a un infierno sin fin.

- Sí- replica él con una voz apagada y nostálgica al tener nuevamente los recuerdos de aquél último día que pasó con sus amigos.


End file.
